


Plushie Problems

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun knows he shouldn’t be jealous of a teddy bear— but how else is he supposed to react when Jongin starts cuddling that stupid bear more than him?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Plushie Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #068 of EXO Bakery🍪

Jongin is looking at it again.

It's the third time in the past few hours.

They are strolling around the mall hand in hand, gazing at storefront windows until something catches their attention. Unsurprisingly, Jongin is entranced by a plushie, not just any plushie, but the fattest and fluffiest teddy bear Sehun has ever seen in his life. The thing looks to weigh about thirty pounds in fluff, and the button eyes on its face makes it even cuter.

“It’s adorable,” Jongin tells Sehun, not looking away from the display on the other side of the glass.

“It is,” Sehun agrees. Jongin owns many plushies back at home, but none can compare to the humongous lump of fluff in front of them.

“It's the cutest teddy bear I've ever seen, Sehunnie.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Are you gonna get it then?”

Jongin frowns in contemplation. “It's huge, I don't think there'll be room for it in our bedroom.” Said bedroom already houses a plethora of Jongin’s teddy bears, but Sehun doesn’t mind. Anything that makes Jongin happy makes him happy too.

“We can make some room for it,” Sehun says. “If you want it, you should go get it.”

“Isn't it _too_ big?”

“You like it, don’t you?”

Jongin nods. “Yeah.”

“Then I’ll get it for you.”

Jongin’s eyes grow as wide as saucers. “Really?”

“Of course,” Sehun says automatically. While he himself may not understand the appeal of plushies, he knows how much Jongin loves them.

Jongin smiles, so bright and sunny Sehun feels like he's falling in love with him all over again. “Thank you, Sehunnie,” he says, leaning in to give Sehun a kiss on the cheek.

Sehun grins back. “Anything for you.”

🧸

In hindsight, Sehun should have known better than to buy that bear for Jongin. 

His boyfriend is a cuddler by nature, that's just who he is. The only thing he loves more than being hugged is hugging, and Sehun has no problem with that, because usually _he's_ the one Jongin is hugging.

Unfortunately, that isn’t the case right now, because Jongin is insistent on hugging that stupid gigantic teddy bear.

This isn’t the first time this has happened. Jongin and the plushie had been inseparable ever since he and Sehun had gotten home from the mall two weeks ago.

For Sehun’s sake, Jongin’s teddy bears don’t appear in their bed; instead they are lined up on the large chair in their bedroom. Apparently, the newest teddy bear is an exception, because Jongin decided that it’s soft and fluffy enough for him to cuddle every single night.

Which brings them to where they are now, cramped in their bed with the gargantuan teddy bear nestled in Jongin’s arms— effectively stopping Sehun from getting to be next to Jongin. 

Not only does the bear take up a third of the mattress space, it’s also taking the space in Jongin’s arms. Sehun can’t even be angry at anyone but himself because he’s the one who decided to buy it for Jongin.

Through the darkness, Sehun glares at the plushie. Maybe if he stared at it hard enough it would disintegrate into smithereens.

What’s so special about that plushie anyway? Why does Jongin like cuddling it more than Sehun? Sehun is just as cute and soft as that bear— he’s way more cuddly too.

Huffing, Sehun tugs the blanket over himself, pettily hogging it from his boyfriend who seems more than content with hugging an inanimate object instead of him.

🧸

The most annoying thing about Jongin being so attached to that stupid bear is that Sehun can’t even get a decent amount of sleep at night. He couldn’t sleep properly without getting his fill of proper cuddles from his boyfriend; which is why he’s trying to take a nap at three in the afternoon.

Sehun doesn’t turn around even when the other side of the mattress dips underneath Jongin’s weight.

“Hey,” Jongin says, wrapping an arm around Sehun’s waist. “Sleepy?”

“Hmmmm,” Sehun hums. He doesn’t turn back to face Jongin. If Jongin doesn’t want to cuddle with him, then he doesn’t want to cuddle with Jongin either… even if he is so warm and sturdy laying behind Sehun.

Jongin leans down to kiss Sehun’s cheek. “Cuddles?”

Sehun finally turns around to look at his boyfriend. “Oh, so _now_ you want to cuddle me?”

Jongin stares at him, perplexed. “What? I always like cuddling you.”

“Not as much as you like cuddling your bear,” Sehun grumbles, sending a glare to the bear in question, which is still laying against the headboard. 

“You mean Mocha?” Jongin asks, because _of_ _course_ the obese bear has a name now. “Oh my goodness, Sehunnie; are you actually jealous of a teddy bear?”

“What? No, that's ridiculous. I’m not jealous,” Sehun denies, a pout making its way to his face.

“You know you’re still my favorite, right?”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

“You swear on your entire plushie collection?”

“I swear,” Jongin says sincerely. He then grins, wide and amused as he moves himself closer to Sehun. “You are so cute, Sehunnie."

“Cuter than your bear?” Sehun asks, because he needs to make sure.

“Way cuter.”

“And prettier?”

“Very,” Jongin agrees. “And a lot sexier too.”

Sehun can’t help but grin. “Ew. You find your bear sexy?” he asks. “That’s kind of weird, Jongin. Don’t tell me you hump it when I’m not around.”

“I think there’s someone else I would much rather hump,” Jongin replies, his hand trailing down to the waistband of Sehun’s shorts.

“Seriously?”

“I missed you,” Jongin says, attaching his lips to Sehun’s neck. “And you look very sexy when you get all jealous.”

Sehun hums, moving his head to give Jongin more access to his neck. His eyes land on the teddy bear that is judging them through its beady eyes. “Your bear is staring at us.”

“He won’t bother us,” Jongin mutters.

“He’s bothering my ability to get hard.”

Jongin doesn’t even hesitate to throw the bear onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
